inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Satoru Ikeda
|name=Satoru Ikeda |image name=Satoru.jpg |kanji=池田悟 |romaji=Ikeda Satoru |literal meaning=Enlightenment |literal meaning 2=Rice Paddy Reservoir |viz manga=Satoru Ikeda |english tv=Satoru Ikeda |birth= c. 1988 |age= 8 |death= |status=Living with his mother |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Black |skin= |family=*Mrs. Ikeda *Mayu Ikeda |weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |occupation=Student |team= |affiliation=Tokyo |anime debut=12 |final act= |manga=35 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} '|池田悟, いけださとる|''Enlightenment'' , Rice Paddy Reservoir }} is Sōta Higurashi's friend and the younger brother of Mayu Ikeda. History On the day of his sister's school's open house six months ago, Satoru was sick. His mother stayed home to take care of him, and when his sister came home, she felt their mother paid more attention to him rather than to her. When she went out to the grocery store later that same day, his sister came back in the house and placed her scarf over the stove despite his warnings, and then she hid in the closet. He was helpless to do anything once the scarf had fallen and started the fire. Satoru was in a coma for six months after the house fire that resulted in the death of his elder sister. During the story Satoru became a victim of Mayu's vengeful, malevolent sprit while in this coma. She would cause accidents to anyone would visit him in the hospital. One of his friends, Sōta Higurashi, would still visit. He arrived one day with his older sister Kagome when Mayu caused his IV bag to burst in a failed attempt to kill him. Mayu returned to Satoru's hospital room one night in her continued effort to kill him. She used her powers to damage his room and caused him to fall out of the window. Luckily Inuyasha arrived in time to save him. Satoru woke up soon after when his sister's spirit had been taken by the Soul Piper. After waking up, he informed his mother that Mayu was in the closet, hiding from her, unaware that six months had gone by and Mayu had died. He was allowed to go home a week after waking up. Physical description Satoru is a young boy with short back hair and freckles across his face. Relationships Family ;Mrs. Ikeda Mrs. Ikeda loves both of her children dearly. She always tended to their needs and was a very kind, loving mother to both of them. However, she needed to pay extra attention to Satoru due to him constantly getting sick. ;Mayu Mayu is very jealous of Satoru since their mother also tended to him when he was sick. She felt that he was their mother's favorite child. Believing that her mother abandoned her in favour Satoru when she died, Mayu became vengeful and would try to kill him as a ghost. She gave up her quest for vengeance after she was able to make peace with her mother. Despite Mayu's jealousy while she was alive, Satoru appeared to hold no animosity towards her: in his first words after waking up from his coma he tells Mrs. Ikeda that Mayu is hiding in the closet and asks her to save his sister. Friends ;Sōta Higurashi Sōta is best friends with Satoru. He continues to visit him in the hospital despite all the accidents that would befall anyone that did. Quotes Media appearances *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 Anime *Episode 12 }} References ca:Satoru Ikeda es:Satoru Ikeda de:Satoru Ikeda ja:悟 ms:Satoru zh:阿悟 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the modern era Category:Male